


The other side of Sam

by Nicolleg95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dark Sam, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Dean, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolleg95/pseuds/Nicolleg95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music was too loud and the smell of smoke, cigarette and drink was everywhere, my friends called me but I could not answer i was frozen, I'm going to faint, I can taste his toxic scent in the tip of my tongue, look at him is like staring the sun for a second and another drowning in the dark cold sea and all I can see are the most beautiful and bright green eyes in the entire world and his name is around my mind like a snake surrounding his prey DEAN DEAN DEAN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staring at the sun

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any mistake  
> and this is my first fanfic so i'll try my best and update soon and please leave comments
> 
> Alphas : They are in the top of the hierarchy are generally dominant,possessive strong breeders and male ones have a knot. Able to impregnate Betas and Omegas.  
> Betas: They have the same alpha rights, only the females can get pregnant but they ain't as fertile as the omegas. But none of them have a knot.  
> Omegas : Lowest on the hierarchy . They are extremelly pretty and with a submissive nature. and both male and female can get pregnant, usually mated at sixteen when their first heat comes, which happens each six months. Only mated to alphas, whom they must obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PICTURES .

Palo Alto- California 2005

I looked at the faces in front of me without really seeing or hearing anything, my mind was elsewhere indeed in a specific person who has bright green eyes, if one day you are lucky enough to know him I'm already warning: you will get lost in his immensity, the most beautiful eyes in the world makes you think of emeralds and long eyelashes . And his skin? white and soft such a perfection . Face full of small freckles that highlight further his beauty, and his hands even with calluses from cleaning and carrying weapons cause you chills at the simple touch. Voice? so deep and soft at the same time, did I told you it come from the most perfect lips that a man could have? they are so femine made to suck cocks, with this kind of thoughts dude you are going to hell willing to commit sins with this poor man. Should I presume that you are wondering who owns such beauty and lust? please do not laugh on me, but here it goes: his name is Dean Whinchester the most terrifying monster hunter and yet the most beautiful omega who ever walked on this earth. BTW my elder brother.  
'' Sam, Sam, Saaaam '' - I hear someone calling me but I can't understand, it's like I'm suffocating around a smell, it is so sweet and strong reminds me of home, actually I never had a real home with white picket fence. I grew up in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala called by ''baby'' whose belonged to my father and was passed to my brother at his 16th birthday.  
I felt a punched in my arm and everything turned . Took me some seconds until I realized where I was, it's a college party and my life is perfect and safe as I ever dreamed, studying pre- law at Stanford University so one day I can become a respectful lawyer and get married with a beatiful wife and kids.  
Here i can drink with my group of friends, without going armed to the teeth waiting for the first monster attack me and drink my blood.  
'' What is it? 'I asked  
My friends are looking at me with frightened face, how long I spent off this time? i wonder myself. Jessica my girlfriend is a lovely beta with small green eyes, blonde hair and beautiful breasts, some similarity is just a coicidence with my big brother. she is wearing a nurse outfit 'because it's halloween party. Jess offers me a marijuana i accepet it, a new habit that i found and surprisingly enjoyed.  
'' Are you okay? seems a little pale? ''  
''yeah i'm fine don't worry '' I say giving her a kiss before grabbing another beer, when i was coming back from the bar I realized a lot of people around the pool table. When i reached my friend Chad who is an Alpha like me, he is exhaling alpha pheromones miles away, so when i was going to aske him '' where is the naked Megan Fox '' ...  
my eyes found it... the party spotlight stoped on him, it's like watching the sun for the first time, my throat got dry when I felt his honey scent ... earth, oil and leather. God the smell takes me home, and suddenly i'm burning alive.

'' Man I want that Beta for me, I've never seen anything similar '' of course that you've never seen , Dean is an omega hidden as beta thanks to the supressants that he takes, so he can hunt with our dad, go to bars, be independent and free from heat, but if you look closer and pay attention to his scent you will realize his true nature.  
He always refused to bow to anyone except for our alpha father John , always saying "I will not be anyone's bitch" and refusing to be mated. What made me respect him since childhood, until... better drop it  
When i realized my friends went to check out my brother closer,in a matter of seconds my inside alpha was growling about the idea of someone touching what is mine.  
Before you say... Yeeeah I know he is my brother and not my property, however my possessive side wants to claim and protect the sweet little omega from a bunch of knothead alphas, even though Dean may well beat up on each of them including me.  
DEAN, DEAN, DEAN that name surrounds my mind spreading his beautiful poison.


	2. What the hell are you doing here ?

 

 

When I realized I was passing over everyone and pulling Dean's arm, I had no control over my actions and was growling at every possible threat who tried to claim what is rightfully mine, and then someone pushes me and when I'm ready to fight back I realized that was Dean, so i took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.  
When i cleared my vision, the face I knew perfectly well was right in front of mine, and there it is the famous badass cocky smile, the one who easy gets under my skin.  
Dean is wearing our father's leather jacket and if he had a soundtrack that would be an AC/DC song, he was born to be rock star.  
"Heeey little brother, missed me?" He pulls me into a hug, I hide my nose in his neck scenting him with a deep breath, smell the same as ever, home and safety, as much as he tries to hide there it is .. his sweet nature of omega, the warmth of his touch against my skin gives me chills, it hurts how much I missed him and for a moment everything seemed to be fine.  
"D'EEAN" my voice cracks and I remembered that five years old scared cub who needed his older brother for everything, even to cuddle at night when I had a nightmare seeking for comfort, who used to sleep holding his brother's shirt sleeve.  
He always took care of me and protected me and today I want to do it for him, is it too much to ask?. "What are you doing here?" my voice sounds stronger now. Thank God  
Thats it Sam you need to control yourself and take the lead you are an alpha.  
He looks at me for a moment with hurt in his eyes, but only for a moment, with Dean has always been this way, we can't show weakness with the family business and we've no time for touchy feelings. There it is again the guy who has nothing to lose, and his only worries is hunting, drinking and get laid.  
"came to pay a visit to my little brother, can't I Sammy? Have a beer like old times" and that childhood nickname when i was a chubby kid is back,before i get the chance to fix it someone is coughing behind us trying to call attention,when we turn around we are faced with a lot of interested gazes, so can you bet what they want ? better, who they want?  
'Sam, is he Dean that you always is talking about? " Jessica asks and I feel my face turn red with embarrassment,.  
" Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica " I introduce them with a full dimple smile thinking ( see? My world doesn't turn around you any more) Dean looks her up and down and shows interest with a smirk in his pretty face,my blood boils and i'm sure that is jealousy for my beta of course  
" aren't you too much for my baby brother?" . Jess has the decency to feel embarassed.  
Can you see how right i am to be pissed? he has the courage to come here from nowhere, rock my world again, mess with my girl and calls me 'baby' afterall ... I'm sure according to Dean I'm using the . BITCH FACE  
" he forgot to mention how way too hot his brother was" Chad says now offering his hand to Dean and I sense how excited he is, and within seconds I am with my arm holding the omega waist possessively pulling him against my chest wrapping my arms around and snarling at anyone who tries to approach, I must be looking like a mad man but all that i can think about is mine/mine/claim/claim.  
" What is it Sam? won't you split your brother? that's rude " Chad says smiling, but doesn't take a step behind. I know he's challenging me, if he want's an alpha fight i'm ready, I mean I'm a Whinchester consequentelly I was born ready to kick ass. Give it to me baby .  
Dean messes my hair (great dude treating me like a kid in front of my opponents do not help) I wish i could lay him on the floor and ask submission, i can imagine him baring his throat to my alpha so I can suck and bite in that soft skin leaving bruises. I almost can hear him moaning my name with that erotically perfect lips of his. Control yourself Sam you don't want to have a hard on right now.  
He pulls me away and grabs a beer going toward the girls  
"do not fight for me guys afterall i'm a free soul, and no I don't want to take a knot up on my ass,but thanks for the offer anyway. So lets get ourselves drunk, shall we "  
I want to punch his face and take that smile off.  
What he really needs is someone to puts him is his place and teach how to be a good omega. And this person is me, no place for discussion.  
After our highness dismissed us i started to remember the night I left home the worst of all, his words still etched in my mind ...

_**You're nothing but a coward Sam, abandoning your family because you can not have what you want? You a selfish bastard ... So before you walk out that door listen to me, you will never have me do you understand ? we are brothers i dont swing that way its sick. So alpha brother i'm sorry but i wont mate you.** _

Then I slammed the door and never looked back. Forget about it Sam you don't need them anymore . Jessica looks at me with a disappointed face grabs her coat and leaves without saying a word. Honestly I don't know why and at the moment I don't give a damn about it.  
Chad is pissed because he is not used to be rejected, as much as i hate admit it, despite being a knothead Chad has potential for a good mate, he is strong and attractive, but not good enough to Dean. He lifts his shoulders intending to look bigger and turns toward the girls. Well i cant blame him ditched by the party hot shot isn't easy to recover.

I'm just standing across the room getting drunk and watching Dean who is playing pool and using his charm to get the best from the others, alphas we are so stupid when is about omegas, they are drooling over Dean who is licking his lips and blinking his long eyelashes to distract them from the game. _You walk into the room So perfect but unaware Making me stop and stare_ That's enough let's go have some fun Sam.  
The party is happening at Kappa Republic with several beautiful betas girls and a lot of testosterone, I decided to go play Strip Poker and the look Dean gave me when i lost my shirt was priceless, I put a frown in my face looking innocent and he rolled his eyes.  
I can't blame him 'cause even though we are brothers his omega body was designed to be with strong alphas like me, to knot his pretty ass and fill his flatly belly with beautiful babies, he just needs to take some time to accept it. Dean is different from the others omegas, he is not small or thin, thanks to our Dad who trained us hard to become good strong hunters and his perfect soldiers . The worse of it, Dean loves to play this role

The day was dawning when he finally allowed me to drag him home. The air outside was cool and windy reminding me of the many times we sat in the Impala hood watching the stars until sunrise and having beer talking about happy memories and i listened every word. He used to tell me with so much in his eyes about 'how beautiful our mom was ' and 'how much the old ladies used to like my cheeks '. But my life is different now. I had only one sure for now, tomorrow we'll both have one hell of a hangover. Dean wanted me to leave him at his hotel but I did not think twice before bringing my brother to my place.  
He's too drunk, what if something happens and there's no one to care of him? a supernatural creature or horny alphas I don't know.  
Jessica is mad at me and walked away without saying goodbye. Tomorrow I will talk to her and make peaces. Women they are so melodramatic.

I'm holding Dean's waist and his arm is around my neck, his natural smell mixed with beer and cigarette is making me dizzy, we almost fell to the ground when i opened the door. I have a nice small apartament that i share with my girlfriend, unfortunately Dean is asleep and he can't see how great i am without them, i wish i had the chance to show him that i'm a grown man right now. The best part of it :i dont have to put salt on doors or windows, because there's no ghost around here.

When we got in I laid Dean down on the couch taking a moment to watch how innocent he looks. For a moment wishing that we could go back to the way we were, friends, partners and brothers above it all, but I'm not naive.

Just because I'm an awesome little brother I can't let he sleeping so uncomfortable, so i took off his boots and jacket and got him a blanket and I can't stop smiling with the idea that tomorrow he is gonna have my scent on him, telling the others 'back off'. When I'm sure that he is well warn I start playing with his hair petting him, he loves it. He can be stubborn with all this '' im tough crap '' but deep down he just wants to be loved  
"Sammy what are you doing ?" He asks looking at me with half open eyelids, he seems a lost puppy  
" it's okay Dean sleep" giving a soft smile and his eyes are closed. He trusts me  
Berore going to bed with one last look, and there it is his exposed throat inviting me... I'm human and i deserve it.  
Yeah Sam take what is yours. Giving a simple kiss on his Adam's apple. I see a shadow beside me.

Jessica is right there leaning against the wall staring at me, for a moment i think there is pure hate at her eyes. It's because you are drunk Sam, she is to good for this kind of feeling.  
'' Yeah I can see why you really left home '' Before I get the chance to say something, she turns her back on me going back to our room.  
And i'm to tired to have chick-flick-moment. Right now the only thing in my mind is : the sweet taste of the omega .

That night I had a good dream without creepy yellow eyes. This time they were bright and green. I think that they belongs to an angel, maybe a dark one.

_Can I just fix you ?  
Show you a different world? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos :)  
> I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I will try to update soon.  
> Please let me know your opinion.


	3. He will never be yours

The light came through the window dripping morning throughout the room, I'm still not ready to wake up, pulling the blanket over my head trying to go back to sleep, I start to remember my last dream where i was not alone, everything was fine because Dean was with me. DEAN! My eyes snap open and my heart started beating fast.  
Leaping from the bed I run toward the room where I find my brother completely asleep on the couch, (so it was not just a dream, he's here) taking a deep breathe on his sweet scent and I'm already salivating with a hard on.

I've a headache as a result of all the drinking and the light is hurting my eyes. Going to the kitchen where Jess is sitting in a red chair reading a newspaper on her pajamas.My stomach starts to turn remembering our fight, getting a mug of coffee i start to say looking down ashamed.  
'' Good morning, '' she just gives me a simple nod and goes back to reading. Yes she is still angry and a wave of remorse hits me. I know i was wrong with that attitude towards Dean.  
'' Jess I'm really sorry about yesterday I did not mean '' I try to give her my puppy dog eyes, they always work with the big brother. She lifts her head and stares at me over the newspaper, the words leave her mouth like sharp knifes.  
'' You are apologizing for what exactly? for acting like a crazy one in front of everyone or for been caught by me kissing your brother in our house? '' Fuck the kiss come in my mind and i lick my lips. She looks at me with anger, I can feel frustration by far.  
When I try to reach her, she screams '' Don't touch me and don't you dare lying in my face, I'm not stupid '' standing abruptly and dropping the coffee mug on the floor that making a loud noise, I am surprised that Dean didn't wake with a gun in hands seeking for the monster. Now is not the time to think of him Sam.  
She is shaking and her little face is covered with tears.  
I quickly wrapped my beta in my arms ignoring her protests, she soon stopped fighting and i hugged her tight and feeling stupid for almost ruining everything because of a Omega who wants nothing to do with me.  
Different from Jessica who really likes me and we almost never fight. she is so sweet and wants to build a real family, we talked about getting married and having kids and a dog.  
I feel the sobs coming from her little body, she seems so fragile.  
I use my alpha scent to pass security feeling bad for having failed, '' I'm sorry Jess I promise that everything will be fine '', I tried to sound strong and ignored the pain building in my chest because deep down I know that I will never be okay. I will never be completely full because... he has a big piece of me.

'' yawn '' we turned our head to the noise coming from the room and there is Dean with a sleeping face, his hair all messy and an innocent look, he seems a little lost not recognizing where he is. Yes, even in the morning he can look stunning.  
'' morning '' he said hoarsely, his gaze from me to Jess who is now tense beside me and her scent went from sadness to anger in seconds, but Dean did not seem to notice or simply did not care. I bet in the second one.  
''I love the smurfs'' lifting and stretching like a cat, a big smile on his face he comes towards us and gives me a slap on the shoulder greeting me:  
'' You look terrible Sammy btw'' and i roll my eyes.  
''not everyone has your good genes pretty guy'' I point out. He smirked pulling a chair and grabbing a mug of coffee obviously making himself home, he picks up Jessica's newspaper and started reading ignoring us.  
And it was the last straw, I was pushed loosing the equilibrium falling to the ground and my head hited against the wall, letting out a moan of pain. And then Dean is already crouched next to me asking if I'm okay with a concerned voice. Big brother mode on.  
'' When he leaves we'll talk '' I heard, she was actually growling, and then the door slams shut and it seems that the walls tremble. It is a busy Sunday morning.

'' My hangover is getting worse now'' I say when Dean lifts me up and I feel his hands looking for concussion signs, i feel chills running over me and he chose to ignore it  
'' What was that bite her? '' His warm breath makes my hair raising and I pull away giving my back to him '' nothing '' I say swallowing two pills for pain and filling a glass of water.  
I feel his eyes glaring at my back and turn to face him, I see genuine concern, Dean always protected me, even when i was sad or angry he used to hug me saying ' it's ok little brother, i got you'. And i would fall asleep spread over him tugging his shirt tigh. Regardless how old i was.  
He didn't deserved being treated that way, Jessica was a bitch and i won't allow it anymore.  
So i started telling him the truth.  
'' She was jealous of you, i'm sorry Dean '' I begin to pace feeling nervous not daring to face him  
He opened his mouth, closed and opened again saying ''Don't worry, I'm already on my way I didn't mean to cause trouble for you'' facing all the furniture avoiding my gaze  
Suddenly a wave of sadness hit me and I feel my heart sink, i'm not ready to lose him again when i just got him back  
'' Why? '' I ask and my voice sounds so weak to my ears '' why are you already leaving? '' biting my lips, i won't give him the luxury of seeing me cry. I won't beg him to stay with me like I did in the past.

_**" Please Dean you can come with me, dad won't stop us. We'll be happy living a normal life." I was desperate I couldn't leave without him, my vision was blurry with tears i barely could see his face.  
"I'm not coming with you Sam, please man you know i'd die for you but i can't be what you want me to. Just stop it dad need us, we are all he has left.'' He just forgot that he was all that i had too.**_

I'm pissed now remembering how much I begged him to run with me. ''Why the hell are you here man ?'' I screamed and he flinched.  
'' I don't know Sam, actually I shouldn't have come, barely arrived and already messed up your life, I'm sorry truth '' he doesn't try to hide the emotions this time, I get closer and he takes a step back, when his back hit the wall he looks scared.  
Taking slow steps towards him I lift his chin forcing him to look into my eyes '' why are you here Dean? '' i asked soft this time. We are so close of each other that easily i coulg trap him against the wall and with his legs wrapped around my waist. Crotch against crotch creating a perfect friction . Just like the last time.  
I can feel his heart beat through my shirt ''Sammy '' Dean looks pale, a tear runs down his cheek and he cleans it with such ferocity before answering '' because I need your help '' it takes me by surprise and this time i'm the one who take a step back losing the heat of our bodies. I'm cold now '' WHAT?'' what's wrong''  
And the it occurred to me '' Dean where's dad ? '' Something really bad must have happened 'because dad never leaves Dean behind. He is an omega if the law gets him alone without an alpha... They would take him to shelters and get some alpha to claim him.  
Giving me a sad look he says almost to low to be heard '' Dad is in a hunting trip and hasn't been home for a few days '' and then moves to the living room. I stand there frozen for a moment thinking in what i should say. We sit side by side on the couch our knees touching and i felt relieved when he didn't move away.  
'' What was he hunting ? '' I asked giving him time to answer, he looks terrified.

Dad and i used to fight lot but I never wanted anything bad to happen to him. Dean is sitting closer to me leaning his head on my shoulder, I put my hand on his neck making circular motion trying to sooth him. Like when we were kids, he used to do that to me  
Despite Dean being the toughest guy i've ever met he feels lost without his alpha telling him what to do. It's not in his omega nature to make hard decisions that's why they were made to belong to an alpha.  
I can't hide the smile forming on the corner of my mouth knowing that when John dies i will be my brother's alpha. Samuel Whinchester you are definitely going to hell for all thats worth it in the end i'm the one who will claim Dean, no matter how hard he will fight me.  
Dean with a belly full of my babies behind the stove. what a great picture.  
A weak unhappy voice brings me back to reality

'' He joined a group of hunters to go after a vampire nest two weeks ago ''  
'' And why he did not take you along? '' even not seeing his face i know that he is embarassed

'' What part of 'a group of hunters' you do not understand Sam? 'A lot of alphas, he thought that was unsafe lead me along.'' He says now angry

'' for a college guy you are too slow ''

'' He was right '' I say without filtering my words and received a punch in the arm.  
Then the thought occurs to me '' with whom you got all this time without dad ? '' I ask using my alpha tone, who was taking care of him?

'' By myself , I solved the jobs he sent me '' he replied exalted

'' Dad left you go hunting alone? '' I'm terrified thinking about how many bad things could have happened to my Omega and when I realized i had Dean sitting in my lap holding him tightly afraid that something could take the most important personf of my life away.

'' Dude i'm 26 and please get off me '' he says pushing me to sit on the other side of the couch looking at me suspiciously. I have the decency to be embarrassed, but I'm still angry, I have to talk seriously with my father for leaving unprotected Dean. And now more than ever i know how much my brother needs a new alpha.  
Changing the subject i ask '' And what do you want from me Dean? '' He's looking around the apartment and I can not interpret the expression in his face.

'' I want you to go with me looking for him '' asking for help is the hardest thing for him and i know it. He looks so guilty remembering me a 14 your old Dean been caught by John drinking his stash of whiskey, was a big of a lecture .  
'' I'm not going with you on a hunt for our father, I have my life here '' i say angry now if he thinks can be appearing here out of nowhere and drag me with him. Dean looks at me surprised

'' I can not do it alone '' my heart is beating faster on my chest and for a moment i think im gonna pass out, instead i get closer and with all my strength the words leaving my mouth says  
''yes, you can'' I wanted to say : of course you can't you are just a omega. But then i'd be lying because my older brother can do what he wants I never saw him give up, and his next words take me by surprise  
'' Yes, but I don't want to '' he is exuding sadness and my desire is to wrap my arms around him filling his beautiful face with kisses, my sweet Omega that needs to be comforted, looking at me from the bottom up and flashing long eyelashes, looks so helpless, I can not let him go out alone. I know that he is seducing me to do what he wants. That's when I said before even thinking twice  
'' ok, i'm going with you. But I need to be back on next Monday'' I feel weak for giving in so easily, but the smile i get in return makes me smile too and all is worth. We are going hunting together as before. Just the two of us. Alone in a motel room.  
'' What it is about monday '' Not knowing if its good or bad i answer him  
'' a college Interview '' why do I feel like it is wrong ?  
he frowns and says a simple, '' yeah ok ''

I tell him to wait while I got get my affairs, to find Jessica lying in bed crying, damn it.  
Beginning to pick up some clothes and the backpack while thinking. How the hell am I going tell her that I'll leave with the Dean to find our missing father ? the man that i'm always complaining about. Yeah its not going to be pretty.  
'' Sam what are you doing? '' Turning on her direction my heart breaks. A delicate face is red from crying, I can not leave her like that, what kind of alpha would I be? let my mate unprotected while I go out with an Omega who wants nothing to do with me.  
I sit next to her in our bed meeting green eyes,trying to sound indifferent while i say  
'' I'm going with my brother for a few days to seek our father who disappeared in a hunting trip '' giving an encouraging smile and a kiss her forehead .

Her eyes went wide, and voice failed '' what do you mean you are going? You barely spoke of your father and from one day to another Dean appears here and you are leaving? '' She's angry with me and i deserve it.  
I try to stay calm '' Jess he's my brother, I have to help '' feeling pleads in my voice, I realize I'm begging her to let me go. Alphas don't beg Sam.  
Getting away from me she says I feel the venom in her words.  
'' He's your Omega brother whom you are dying to fuck, or do you think I did not notice? I'm sorry Sam but everyone at the party saw '' she gives a hysterical laugh and takes a glass that was in nightstand and throws against the wall, breaking into several pieces.  
I lost my patience and pulled her on a strong grip, I'm sure tomorrow will be marks, my voice sounds like a growl '' don't talk about my brother like that'' with gritted teeth. she looks at me startled but not retreat,

'' I feel sorry for you Sam, this is a disease, it will cause your death ''  
her words couldn't be more true, i want to puke. i punched the wall next to her head leaving a hole. Why hearing the true hurts so bad?  
Picking up my bag before I regret it, but I can not stop listening the last words.  
'' Go with him Sam, but then do not say I didn't warn you, he will never be yours. ''

Slamming the door with a loud noise trying to block her words _he will never be yours ._  
Dean is leaning against the Impala and his smile disappears when he meets my eyes, but knowing me he doesn't ask anything .  
Just a light slap on my shoulder before going to the driver door.  
There it is Dean's true love. I confessed that sometimes i get jeaolous of her, HEY BABY I'M BACK I think before getting into the car and the old smell of home calms me down.

'' Hey man are you ok? '' Turning to face my brother i see his concerned face. I give what i think as a reassure smile, how can anyone hate Dean? He looks like an angel who is always ready to sacrifice himself for someone else.  
'' Yeah im fine don't worry '' the car engine roar to life when Dean accelerate it and I think FUCK YOU JESS.  
I take one cassette tape box in the back seat looking incredulously at Dean  
'' What ? '' He asks me seriously  
'' Dean you have to update your music '' he is staring at me like i had grown two heads  
"What's wrong with my music?"  
"Well, first of all, they're cassette tapes. And second: Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? Dean, it's the greatest hits of mullet rock."  
He puts in a tape "House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."  
"Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam." he really needs to stop calling me like that. But deep down I know I like it, but of course he can't know that  
"'Sorry, can't hear you, the music's too loud." increasing the volume ending the conversation

 _''Jerk''  
''bitch '' _ That's our mantra and deep down I know the true meaning behind those words, for some people is 'okay ? okay ?'. Yes I read the fault in our stars sue me. If Dean knew it he would say : Samantha you are such a girl.

_Yeah maybe in the end everything is gonna be alright, and for now i will get all he decides to give me. With a full smile on our faces the Impala drive us far away from Standford._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going ?


	4. And It hurts so bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long to update but i've a reason.  
> I did finish this chapter weeks ago, but then I lost it. Yeah i'm dumb I know,  
> I got relly upset about it so i took some time to start again. 
> 
> So i'm sorry for the time and please lemme know your opinion.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> forgive me for any mistakes.

 

His body shivered under my touch, his breathing was gasping amid little moans calling out my name, I began to rub my dick on his thigh and was rising slowly I felt Dean’s body go limp and he looked at me with wide eyes , I wanted to laugh at his innocent face, I felt that he was wet dropping omega slick and his sweet smell was driving me crazy, I could not stand anymore my cock was throbbing, so I entered a finger in his tight hole making him give a boost up, yeah my big Brother was a virgin, my alpha was dying of joy.  
I positioned my erect member in his entry and Dean fuck you are so tight, his entry was squeezing the head of my cock and for a moment I thought that i was coming before the time, it was really happening.

''Sam, Saaaaam'  
What? you got to be kidding he couldn't wait a little more to ruin the moment of my life? I keep my eyes closed for a few seconds trying to get back to my dream when I feel a push.  
'' What Dean? I can't even sleep in peace? '' My anger is out of control even though my brother is not to blame at all, except that he has the power to make my dream come true  
'' What's wrong with you? you know what ? I don't care, sleep in the car if you want to '' I hear he hit the door, taking a deep breath and opening slowly my eyes, come back to the real world Sam and a wave of frustration hanging over me.  
We head to John's last known whereabouts the town of Jericho where he had been investigating the disappearances of young men along a single stretch of road over ten years.  
Upon checking into a motel, we find out that John had also been staying there and that his room is still being held. He left clues about the case, the walls are covered in research; newspaper clippings, notes that identifies Constance as a woman in white. There's a photo from when we were kids, with a lump in my throat i say.  
‘’Hey Dean... what I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry...’’ We had a little argument on the bridge where was found the victims car, and I was a dick.  
‘’No chick flick moments.’’  
‘’Alright... jerk.’’  
'' Bitch. ''

 And goes to the bathroom thank god because he was stinking toilet. On my notebook I start doing more research looking for clues on the case trying to forget my erotic dream with Dean groaning beneath me ... Maybe today after the hunt we can go have a beer or something stronger and so my big brother gets excited to do something leaving the critical sense aside, maybe I get my big chance to knot him and take my claim, getting him pregnant. The bathroom door opens and there it is water dripping down his body with only a towel wrapped around waist, hot steam shower intoxicating the room with the smell of Omega.  
'’ seriously Dean are you trying to test my auto control or something ?’' I think anytime 'm going to come in my pants like some horny teenager.

‘’ geez Sammy chill out d’ya ?’’ He says grabbing his backpack and going to change in the bathroom, smart kid because at any moment I was going to jump on him and would not have any layer of clothing to protect it. I hear a moan and I realize that was myself, damn it Dean hurry up 'cause i need to stroke myself or i'm gonna explode. Yeah tonight is gonna be a long bath '' Better? ''

'' Then what do we do now? '' I ask ignoring him while I analyze what dad left for us

'' You start using this geek brain of yours while I go for a walk in town to see what I can find out about this Constance chick '' and slams the door behind. Like old times, cheap hotel with ugly wallpaper, salt on the windows and doors and Dean with the bed next to the door. Besides the fact that we're looking for our missing father, our holy alpha from my brother's eyes. _'' So you walk out the door Sam, don't even come back ''_ _'' I'm not your mate ''_

Just remembering about how they reacted when I said I was going to college I want to rip someone's throat out. Normal parents would be proud if their children passed in a college Ivy League. If they think I gave up my normal life so easy for them ... they guessed it completely wrong. I take my phone to try to talk to Jess (please do not be mad, please do not be mad), damn it falls in the mailbox.

When I lay down the clean smell from the blankets and sheets surprises me. Closing my eyes trying to block down feelings from the past that brings nothing but hate and anguish... I bet you like the power you have over me don't you big bro ? but someday i'll catch you liking or not Then the phone rings scaring me, and as always Dean got in trouble with the police we found earlier, I see from the window before leaving our room hidden that he was arrested and my will is to beat the cops to death for daring to put their filthy hands on my Omega.   _mine mine mine_

 

**DEAN P.O.V**

‘’ So, fake US Marshall, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real? '‘ The beta deputy is asking me Putting on my best smile I decided to be honest for once

'' my boobs ''.

And that’s it he is slamming me on the hood of his car. ‘’ You have the right to remain silent...’’ '' A shame because I would love to have a chat, talking about the weather or something. At least I could tell Sammy before the other police breaked into our room, but  I did not miss my brother's eyes on me, I can even swear  hearing his possessive growling.

I'm really happy that after two years finally Sam and I are back like old times, now I don't need to handle everything alone,not meaning that I'm a delicate and helpless Omega. But it is always good to have someone you can trust by your side.  
Unfortunately our relationship isn't as strong as before but i believe that we'll fix it. just like we always do.

I'm selfish doing it, appearing in Sammy's life to drag him back to this crap and getting nothing in return and away from the jealous girlfriend.  
It was my cowardice, and worst of all, using my Omega hormones that let him crazy with the extinct to protect me .  
I know how he feels about me and that he thinks we are mates, I belong to him and all that alphas bla bla bla but ... I do not feel the same way, of course I love Sam more than anything but I only see him just like my pain in the ass little brother and I'm sure he will find a good mate worthy of it . He deserves it after all.

My thoughts are interrupted when an officer enters the room to interrogate me, and of course I became a serial killer suspect since my hotel room was full of photo of missing victims, that makes sense, 'cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was three.

At least I managed to recover dad's journal that  was at the police station before fleeing by the window when the officers  were responding to an '' emergency call ''. Maybe i'm a bad influence to my baby brother, can you imagine the geek guy who feels bad  being caught watching porn breaking the Law ? i'm proud of you Sammy.

At the end the Winchesters luck showed up and our little alpha was attacked by the woman in white  while talking to me on the phone, was almost funny a ghost trying to harass him, so I grabbed the gun and shot the Casper in the face.

Sam shoved my baby inside the creepy home, my desire was to shoot him.  
We took some ghost blows but fortunately we dispatched her to the afterlife ... salted and burned it. Thank You God.  
'' Nice work, Sammy. '' Grinning (I'm proud of you baby bro)

‘’Yeah, wish I could say the same thing about you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak! ‘’ Sammy Sammy always a pain in my ass

'' Hey, saved your ass! '' Examining my baby which seems fine , but i've to warn the little brat  
'' I'll tell you another thing if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you. '  
'' yeah I bet you will '' and there it is the full dimple smile. For a moment it's like a dejavu from 4 yours old baby Sam.

''shut up d’you ?''

''she said that i'd be unfaithful someday'' his voice is so low that i almost miss it  
''who ? '' deep down I already know what he means  
'' Constance, why'd she say that ? '' he is looking at me and there's something in his eyes like... hope ?  
'' I've no idea Sammy, drop it ''  Endings a uncomfortable chat turning up the music.

_No stop signs, speedin' limit_ _Nobody's gonna slow me down_ _Like a wheel, gonna spin it_ _Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_ _Hey Satan! Paid my dues_ _Playin' in a rockin' band_ _Hey Mama!Look at me_ _I'm on my way to the promise land.Uau!_

Back at the hotel to pick up our things and leave I ask the question that is plaguing me since we got here. The answer isn't a mystery but I've a last card on my sleeves to play. what I have to do to convince him to stay. 

Taking off my shirt before approaching him, we are so close that  our noses are almost touching, he gets tense and I know  I'm going to hell for playing so low against my own blood. '' You really will return alpha brother? '

He grips my ass with one strong hand, I let out a mix between a moan and a chuckle putting my hands on his broad shoulder for support.  
He grabs the waist band of my pants and forcefully pulls me in bringing his mouth to my neck where he kisses and nips as he slowly backs me into a wall.  
'' Will you give me want I want'' i can't stop the shiver running through my body when I feel his husky voice in my ear.

In that moment I bite  my lips before answering ‘’ What do I have to say to you’’

‘’ Just say yes. Just say there's nothing holding you back’’  full puppy dog eyes now  ‘’please Dean just say that you will be mine forever ‘’

'' I'm giving you it righ now '' He lets out a growl of frustration

'' One night isn't enough '' there's fury in his eyes

‘’ Sorry Sammy but I can’t ‘’  I say touching our lips for a moment.

''That's why you can't be mine ? because you became a whore used by anyone ? ''  
''Yes Sam, i'm a whore don't you get it ? '' the words left my mouth without thinking twice.  
I thought for a moment that he was going to punch me, and I wanted him to do that. But he never did.

He pushes me away going toward the door with his backpack '' So take me home now ''. I don't want to see the broken look on his face never more.

My chest seems to be on fire and for a moment I thought of throwing myself on the floor and beg him not to leave me, do not give up on us. But what good would do to tell a bunch of lies? At least  one of us would have a chance to be happy and live more than 30 years.

Before going to the car I had to gather all my strength, pretty sure that my face was red with dry tears looking  like a big baby ... I've always been very good at hiding what I felt  but today i'm not sure if I could disguise it, the fear of going through all the separation from Sammy again is scaring the hell out of me.

_; Can’t believe that we still surviving cause i’m slowly breaking down. And if i lose you. I’m afraid i would lose who I gave my life to..._ Damn it Dean stop being a girl.  

'' Look I'm sorry Sammy '' it's my last chance to make the things right for us, and maybe he'll allow me to be part of his life again. I'm desperate and he knows it.

''Forget it Dean, it's over '' His tone is enough to end the discussion, and he is right I screwed up everything

The trip back to Stanford was one of the most uncomfortable we've ever had, Sam just giving me short answers when I tried to get the things better saying he was tired and looking out the window as if he couldn't stand looking at me, and who can blame him ?

A piece of Omega broken beyond repair. I wish I could understand why he wants me as his mate, there's nothing good left in me besides Sam of course,  but now I lost him too. 

'' Sam, you know we made a hell of a team back there. '' Baby is parked in front of his apartament, everything looks to quiet for my taste, but now it's not the moment.  
'' Yeah '' he looks at me and for a moment I think I see indecision in his eyes and I hold that little hope.

Using all the strengh left on me before falling apart  '' take care of yourself ''  

‘’ you too, and Dean keep in touch you know ‘’    There's a little smile in there, how is that even possible his face change from pure hate to a innocent kid ? yeah Dean maybe you can fix it .

'' Sure Sam'' 

 Starting the car and going without looking back.

_It’s killing me, swear i never cried so much_  
Cause i never knew love would hurt this fuckin’ bad  
The worst pain that i ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments :)


	5. You're like a drug that's killing me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is happening 3 months later after Jess death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for spending months away but now I'm back and I will try to update every week.  
> This chapter was really hard to write because I had no idea in how to develop the story of the brothers so please leeme know your opinion, thanks xo

** **

 

**Palo Alto, Sunday- 2004**

It's a beautiful Sunday mornig perfect to spend at the beach but that's not happening because i've to study for my Sat exam. I'm reading a super boring book when i hear my beta footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

'' morning '' and there she is with a sleepy face and messy hair.

'' morning pretty '' 

'' Hey Sam can I ask you a question? ''  
'' Sure. You can ask me anything. '' I close my book and Jess is leaning against the kitchen door of our apartment wearing pajamas yet. I realize that she is nervously shifting from foot to foot. Dammit i already know what she wants to ask.  
'' Yes I know, but when it comes to your family '' she said without meeting my gaze  
'' What do you wanna know ? '' The Winchester family really is not my favorite subject, how could it be? Well Jess my family business is to hunt ghosts and demons, including one who killed my mother. I really think that is not a subject to discuss over dinner table.  
'' How close were you and your brother? '' She says while serving a coffee mug.  
I drop my pen, maybe she find out that I'm a freak obsessed by his older brother.  
'' what do you mean ? '' Suddenly my nails became something really interesting to look at, i can feel my heart beating faster.  
''' because you kept saying his name during sleep last night '' and she is right in front of me asking to look at her .  
We were so close that we shared a bed until our father forbid us when Dean turned 16. I miss him so bad that it hurts, like a werewolf had ripped off a piece of my heart, but I prefer to go with the '' were close as any brother could be ' '

I feel like I've been lying on a divan answering the question of a middle-aged psychologist with glasses on his nose and a pad and pen in hand waiting for the answer '' well Sam this brother of yours, how do you feel about him '' and of course my answer would be a direct ticket to the loony bin.  
'' I just wanted to know a little more about my boyfriend '' she says when I pull her to sit in my lap holding her, breathing her scent smelling lavender conditioner as i start talking.  
'' Dean became responsible for me when he was four, our father traveled a lot for work, my brother read to me at bedtime, prepared my school lunch, taught me how to tie the laces, and told me the story of bees and flowers '' . I realize that just remembering Dean my face turns into a smile so big that hurts.  
'' Typical omega huh? he raised you '' she is watching me, I know that look, searching for some hidden answer.  
I can not help but laugh '' Typical? Dean has nothing typical, he beated up every knothead alpha who messed with me, '' holy crap how I miss him.  
'' Really ? I wanted to meet him then '' and kisses me. Sweet and simple, I love her, golden hair, green eyes and pink lips, but no matter what when I close my eyes I see another person. Freak.

 

**On the road- 2005**

'' Hey Sammy are you awake? '' The sun is beating down on my face, my head hurts because last night  I thought the solution to my problems would be a bottle of whiskey, When Dean puts a bottle of water in front of my face and I realize that my mouth is dry like desert of Saara.

'' Thank you, how long have I been out? '' The roads that we are seems to lead us to nowhere.

'' Hour and a half, clowns or midgets? '' And there's that boyish grin that makes me smile back.

'' Where are we going? '' I'd rather change the subject than tell him that i  was remembering my dead girlfriend and my unhealthy obsession with the person sitting next to me.

''  dreaming of Jess again? '' And lowers the sound that was playing Led for a change,  I dont know how he can listen to the same tape so many times,

'' I'm tired Dean '' My body hurts, my head feels like it will explode after our meeting in Nebraska where my eyes bled all I want is a good fat joint. I guess our bad luck for breaking hundreds of mirrors isn't wasting time catching up with me.

'' There's a motel 15 minutes from here '' he says putting his hand on my neck to help me relax, an act he did since when we were kids, well I was a child but  Dean has never been one. Selfish bastard you Sam.

'' Good ''.

 

**North Carolina- 1993**

 

At 10 years old I was a small child for my age, hence the target of school bullies, to help my father was always making us change and I always ended up being 'the new kid'

'However being son of Jhon Winchester the military training was very helpful, I always avoided violence contrary to my brother, but when there was no way to avoid I defended myself, of course without ever crossing the line ... until one day.

'' Why you did it Sam? are you crazy '' Jhon asks seriously looking at me waiting for an answer for why I have broken the arm of a colleague in my class named Tommy. I decide to tell the truth.

'' Because he deserved '' i answer looking serious , and without regret it, just remember that idiot said the name of my brother makes me want to have broken his neck instead of the arm.

'' and why? '' His voice is impatient as always, patience does not belong to our bloodline, whatever punishment i get will be done with a smile in my face..

'' Because he talked about Dean '' period, that's enough needs no further explanation. From an early age my classmates spoke _'' his omega brother is hot ''; '' I will be your brother in law ''; '' I'll fuck your brother ''_

Jhon who is taking a beer from the refrigerator looks at me surprised by my answer.

'' said what? ' '

' He wants a piece of Dean's ass  ''

My father choked with beer, which at another time would make me start laughing if I wasn't so pissed.

'' Then you did well son, anyone who tries to take the Dean from us you have my permission to give them a beating '' .

'' Yes sir '' I answer looking into his eyes to show I'm not kidding. Even so new I have felt a sense of ownership, always hoolding his hands, touching, scent marking but this day I realized that no one would else would have Dean because he is MINE...

 

**Lewiston (Idaho)**

Many changes have occurred since Jess died three months ago  and I returned to the family business, we are looking for our father in hopes of getting answers to why the devil is cracked in our family and I want more than ever vengeance.

I will never forgive myself, for what happened to Jess, I should be there to protect her, if I was not so stupid ... she told me that my brother would be my end. I do not blame the crazy one in this relationship is me.

As I was saying about good changes: 1) Dean is no longer walking only in a towel when I'm in the room; but I confess that i miss the view ) 2) not trying to seduce me to get what he wants; ( well he tries not to ) 3) keeps his hormones under control; 4) hardly ask me  about my dead girlfriend ... But of course it did not change how I feel !!!! I just wanted to know how it happened, but it seems that I have always felt that way for him. Since childhoods i used to present him as  '' my Dean. ''

I acquired a new habit: drink  everyday. What's funny increasingly I feel like our father, who knew. And here I am in a bar drinking alone, just thinking a few months ago I was in the beautiful and sunny California with my friends in any republic. And I start to laugh, laugh so hard that I cry, the head of heaven really must hate me. He must have said '' comes down and gets screwed Samuel ''

'' Sammy I think we are good for today '' and here he is gorgeous as always, taking a sit beside me, without even opening his mouth to call the bartender, privileges to be extremely attractive.

'' won a lot of money hustling pool? '' I ask (God how I wanted to be that bottle), no one should be so sexy with the simple act of drinking in a bottle , and here's my anger for no reason. And there's that devilish smirk I'm pretty sure that i must suffer from bipolarity and angry issues, later at the motel i will search on internet the symptoms.

'' budy 350 bucks, We can go to Vegas what do you think?" I shrug while lighting a cigarette, when I realize that he will complain about my habit of smoking the bartender who i decides to call Tommy shows up.

'' Hey babe the young men from the next table ordered '' and he has the audacity to wink to my brother bringing a pink drink with an umbrella, really? the greatest monster hunter with a girly drink, innocent if they think it would make Dean drunk to take home. Every bar is the same thing, dad and I got used with this dick heads with death wish trailing behind our omega. Surprisingly I'm in no mood for murder so I decided to leave ,catching Dean's arm and heading toward the door. What surprises me is that he did not protest and of course going through the next table to give my look '' comes close and blow your brains out ' Taking him into the passagender side, he remains silent what is good, I'm not about to hear him complain about how independent and bla bla bla, i hear him calling my name almost in a whisper  
'' sammy '' by his scent I know how nervous he is and all hell breaks loose.

One time I love him so much and the other I want to drink his blood.  
I throw myself on top of him pushing against the seat, puting myself between his legs pulling his body against mine, Dean's hands on my chest trying to get away, pulling his hair, looking into my eyes and all I see is fear. I feel angry, angry with our father, angry with me and hate him for making me wanting so much.

'' I had found a replacement and you made me lose it, ''  
He is afraid, no matter how many creatures he kills will always be an omega helpless when I impose my nature about it, after all I am his alpha in the absence of our father  
'Sam get off me.' '  
I am his owner and will make him accept it costs WHAT cost, I put my hand around his neck and he starts to struggle against my weight desperate, o babe you are so beautiful scared,  
 '' I will kill everyone who gain your attention, '' and tears fall from his face, putting my erection against his thigh to let him see how much excites me when he is scared and I hear my name coming from beautiful lips that I want to fuck. SAMMY, SAMMY PLEASE.  
'' I proved you six years ago what i'm capable of and i'd do it again '' my nose against his neck scenting, i wanna to take a knife and put my claim on his skin SAM WINCHESTER PROPERTY.  
 '' did you get it Dean, '' biting his neck until break the skin, his blood tastes delicious.  
A small, broken '' yes '' is not what I want to hear, he really likes to test my nerves.  
'' Yes what ? '' I ask squeezing my hands around his neck until he began to choke, I'm sure tomorrow will be my mark for all to see.  
'' Yes alpha '' and there he is as a good omega whomust be at the mercy of their alpha to fulfill all my wishes.

'' Good '' letting go from his neck causing him to hit his head against the window, but he did not let any cry of pain, not let any sound in fact all the way to the motel. And when we reached the Snake River he climbed out as if nothing had happened, his mask back in place, opening the door and going straight to the bathroom without looking back.

  
_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_


	6. Under my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm not home yet from my vacation so I can't upload the Road House chapter that I've saved in my computer at home. But I can't keep u guys waiting that much so I wrote a new chapter in 3 days, is not that great.

 

 

Looking at the mirror I can't help but asking myself how did I become such a coward, how have I became afraid of my own brother ? The very one that I raised. Unfortunately I have a answer for that : falling in love, but not for him because dude that would have been the solution for everything. I fell in love for an alpha named Derek when I was 20, since the day I met him it all changed, I didn't want to hunt anymore, I just wanted to be with him. I tried to run, pretend that nothing happened and someday it would have just vanished, but he got under my skin and when I realized I was completely and unconditionally in love for him. When my brother found out all the hell breaks loose, for the first time he laid his hands on me, I thought he was going to kill me but a friend of dad saved me.

When dad came home that day and heard what happened he really surprised me " break up with him now" was his only words to me and then his attention was all focused on my brother, the worst Winchester' s fight happened that night. I've never seen dad so angry and especially defending me against my crazy brother, being a fragile omega who needed an alpha as a protector it's a role that I refuse to play but that night I was really glad. After that dad packed us up and we moved, my heart just broke.

I didn't have time to say goodbye, I could stand being near Sam so I drove with my father on his truck , yeah I even left my baby, sleeping and eating just for survival. _" everything in gonna be alright Deano"_ that nickname he stopped calling me when I was ten brought tears to my eyes. _" are you sure dad?"_ I spoke so low that I thought he couldn't hear me. _" yes kiddo you are stronger than that"_

I wish I could say that it was the end of my epic love story, and that it I didn't end up in bloodstains or that I got over it and Derek never went after me, Thad we didn't plan running away to live happily ever after. I will never forgive myself for what really happened in the end. _" no one touches what is mine brother"_ And my brother's words will never stop haunting me.

 

 _"you know what I'm capable of big brother"_ His words didn't leave my mind, the more I tried to run away from those memories more they came back, I didn't want to remember, he is my baby brother, he changed he is not that monster anymore, he wasn't in his right mind everyone makes mistakes.

_Derek slides the pad of his thumb along my lower lip, takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly, eyes watching his own fingers as he touches and caresses my face with such a devotion. His fingers slide down my neck, touching the leather cord and the little pendant hanging there. A single tear slides down my cheek, making the lashes wet, and keeping my eyes down afraid of what I can find if I face him,Derek leans in then, kisses me, slips his hand down my body and pulls me close, so our bodies are flush together from shoulder to hip. " marry me" " you know I can't "_

_" they won't find us"_

_" you don't know my family Derek"_

_"I love you"_

_"Please don't do this to me "_

 

" Dean open the damn door " I lost track of time when I realized the water was cold and Sammy is going to be pissed, and pissed Sammy is a dangerous one .

" I'm coming" I yelled while wrapping the towel around my waist, dammit I forgot to bring my sweatpants to change inside the bathroom, but I was so angry when we came back from the Road House.

"you didn't leave any hot water did you ?" He asks and I decided to keep my mouth shut, I don't want to meet his eyes because I don't want to see that hungry look. I remember when little Sammy had chubby cheeks and used to look at me with nothing more than adoration. I wish I knew why that changed and I became the hot piece of ass.

"I asked you a question omega " I'm cornered, my back is against the wall and I'm holding the towel like my life depended on it, maybe it actually does, he knows how I hate being called omega.

"you already know the answer for that " Dark eyes staring right to me, if I didn't feel so threatened I could laugh because this scary eyes is the same that can turn into puppy dog eyes to get what he wants.

His hot breath against my neck and my whole body starts shivering, but for the wrong reasons, I'm afraid. Afraid of my own brother.

" Dean what's wrong ? " And in a second I feel hands all over me, his knee between my legs, arms around my waist.

" Sam stop it" hating myself for being weak, years ago I would punch he in the face .

" what's wrong my beautiful omega? " One hand stroking my cheek making me look at him, and I hate it for being so man handling. There are so many things I'd like to say to him, make him hurt but I can't .

" you should be grateful for having an alpha so gentle like me" 

" really,and why is that ?" You know when u start laughing when you just want to cry?thats me right now

" because all I wanna do is bend you over the sink and fuck u raw and hard " He just got to be kidding me, gentle where ? I feel like I'm about to be raped by my own brother in a crap motel's bathroom floor

" what is stoping you right now ?" My heart is beating faster, I'm a hunter and now feeling like a prey,

" That's what you want right Dean ? For me to take you against your will so you can hate me more and paint me as the big bad alpha "

" are you delusional I never wanted anything to do with this shit" When I was 12 years old I got werewolves claws in my chest and that did hurt a lot, I remember thinking nothing can hurt me more than that , well little Dean guess what ? You were wrong. My brother's words hurts more than anything, yeah I wish I could hate him but I just can't, it's against my DNA .

Hoisting himself up onto the sink, he straddles my waist in a smooth movement. Despite my recent realization, the weight is unexpected and alarming. Im startling,heedless of any possible repercussions Sam plants a hand in the center of my chest and shoves me back down against the porcelain with a disapproving tsk.

“Thought I made it clear where I wanted you.”He moves His fingertips further down between Dean’s legs No, it’s not okay. Nothing about this is okay. “Stop,” Dean tries again, but he ignores the protest and pushes his fingers up between the cleft of my ass, searching for something.

“Get off me,” Spit back, twisting and attempting to buck Him off.  
He gets a hand on one of my biceps and leans down, scraping up the side of mine throat with His teeth and making mine breath catch.  
As I continues to struggle, He puts His mouth next to my ear and breathes, “You are a fighter and I like it"

"Fuck you "

" you better start obeying me or I'm gonna take you and you are gonna like it " that's it before thinking twice I jumped him and punched him with all the dignity I have left . Creepy laugh surrounds us, he gets hard with my suffering

" that'd be your worse nightmare right ? I mean really disrespectful to your ex-deceased boyfriend." Running to the room and dressing as many layers of cloths as possible made my way to a crap bar, with a bootle of jack in hands drinking away all my problems.

_" hey Dean I've a present for you "_

Iknew something was wrong when my brother got into our room " what is is Sam ?" 

" I walked into you boyfriend and we had a heart to heart moment" dimpled smile and bright eyes is scanning me

" I don't know what you are talking about " I take the box he is handing me, I'm cold with a bad feeling in my spine

" open it" 

With shaking hands and in seconds I'm screaming before the darkness takes hold of me, but his words got into me " his heart is yours brother like you wanted it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far :)


	7. Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter starts when The brothers visits The Road house, before Sam and Dean big fight on bathroom that happened on previous chapter.

 < **Yesterday**

 

My name is Joanna Beth Harvelle, known as Jo, I'm a beta, 18 years old and I work with my mother who is a tough alpha, owner of Harvelle's Roadhouse, knwon to be a stop for hunters. And it it's here that differentiate me from most girls my age, the hunters i know instead of bear and deer their prey are werewolves, vampires ... and totally different from the romantic Edward Cullen.

My father was a hunter and left this bar for Hellen, that's my mother's name a long time ago, we met several kinds of good and bad people that come here to chill out.

\- '' Joanna girl, i will not warn you twice ''  
'' I'm not doing anything ''  
'' I don't want you rolling around with him '' she says firmly before leaving to serve customers,

'' Yes man''  Rolling my eyes and turning back my attention to Him. as well as every girl I have my platonic passion for and older, stronger, smart funny guy who certainly at school was the king. Mine is  simply called Dean Winchester, with charming smile and a hell of attitude .

I met him when i was 8 years old and never forgot, he had 14 at time. In a stylish leather jacket like a rock star, and as always had his younger brother behind holding in the shirt sleeve as a tick. His father John went hunting and left the boys in our house for a while, in the beginning Dean spoke to no one, always serious and suspicious until he gave up and I could convince him to play ball. Right away I decided that he was my best friend and future said he would marry me, as I was naive to think that this could happen, the signs were there all the time. One day the little Sam gripped by jealousy decided to leave his cuddly puppy act and attacked me saying that Dean belonged to him, it was a long night.

'' Hey Joe '' Dean never behaved like a delicate omega, in fact it is seen as much more lethal than his father or brother when it comes to the safety of his family, capable to do anything. John was keen to train their children to be the best, when the youngest went to college the Hunter community was surprised. Not because Sam left this kind of life but for leaving Dean behind. He never tried to hide his possessiveness.

'' Hi Dean '' I smile at him before getting another beer '' Where's your father? '' John never left the eldest behind, always trusting him as backup, also he feared for the safety of the omega, Dean always got unwanted attenttion.

'' He went for a long hunt '' he says before drinking the whole beer down in one shot, I couldn't miss the sadness note in his voice. The young man always idolized John, dedicated to the maximum to make him proud and show that he is able to kill anything.

'' He left you alone? '' I asked surprised without thinking twice  
'' I'm an omega and not a helpless princess '' and his defensive posture is back, his bright green eyes sparkling with fury.  
Starting to feel uncomfortable with his anger directed at me, my wish is to tell him that everyone who knows him can seee how strong and speacil  he really is,   ''i know, just surprised you guys are not hunting together ''

'' Dean stayed with me '' This voice can be thicker and deeper but I'd know anywhere.  
'' Hey Sam '' I say, my heart races when I see how taller and manly he is since the last time we saw each other. Putting his big paws at his brother shoulder to prove his point in a big sign; mine.

'' Hey, one beer please '' says while sitting.  
My mom is looking at me with an 'I told you so' clear on her face, as the other hunters are looking distrustful where the brothers are.

When I return with a beer in hands Ellen is talking with them, Sam thanks with me with a small smile that didn't fool me at all and Dean looks a little uncomfortable with the proximity of his brother, they are talking about their last hunt involved a wendigo, and any clue about John would be appreciated.

'' Sam you are back to the family business ? '' Ronald asks when approaching the counter, he is a nice old man and used to hunter with John.The bar seems to be silent immediately, and Dean gets tense.  
'' yeas i'm back, any roblem? '' He says quietly but firm  
'' No, just I wanted to ask about John's whereabouts ''  
'' Not that any of your business, buthe is hunting '' Sam replies ending the conversation, Ronald grabs his bottle, give a friendly smile to the oldest Winchester and leaves.

Likle any society we've rumors and one of them is about the dark future that Sam Winchester may have, and some of us bet that he would be alble to kill his own father to claim the family's omega.

Usually we don't have a happy life history, most followed by tragedy and death, no time for romance and a normal civilian life, but we try to make difference and protect the innocent of what lurks in the dark, we don't mess with others business but we sympathize.

The brothers left early, Dean practically running out of the establishment with Sam behind like a watchdog. The Winchester is a legend in our community, the father obsessed with revenge training their children from an early age, the older brother owner of a stunning beauty grew obedient, protective of his family and raised his younger brother, who became a jealous and selfish alpha. The two Winchester alphas never got along well, always challenging each other and the only agreement was 'not let anyone take Dean from us' poor John who knew that the greatest threat was under his own nose .

 

'' Thinking about him '' my mom scared the crap out of me entering the room without knocking and interrupting my thoughts.

'' I don't know how he can handle it '' I say sitting on my bed, he deserves to be happy and not treated as a luxury object. My mother sits next to me and pulls me into a hug.  
'' Dear loves his brother, that's why '' that night brings me memories of years ago. when I was crying in my mother's lap because Sam had 'forbidden' Dean of playing with me

'' That's unfair '' my eyes are dull, I remember when Dean had no more than 18 years and we were passing the end of the year in Bobby's house, he had arranged a boyfriend this summer and when Sam discovered all hell breaks loose..

The youngest Winchester entered the house like a bullet, Bobby had to knock Sam out with a baseball bat, Dean got hand prints around his neck and a broken nose, John came back for the boys on following day. Even he looked scared.

 

Sam  P.O.V

When I entered the Harvelle's Roadhouse and saw the way Jo was looking at Dean all my good mood went south, I remember from childhood when she had a massive crush for him and it seems like the lesson I gave her in the past has been forgotten.

I made sure to come and mark my territory, also if the others think I didn't note the looks that were given towards my omega are well mistaken, because when it comes to my brother I'm always careful.

When we left the bar Dean was upset and angry with me, in his words 'feeling suffocated', barely got in our room it was straight to the bathroom. I knew he was going to stay there until all the hot water ended because he would be crying, discounting his frustrations.

I sat on the bed and waited, if he accepted as soon as we were made for each other all the problems would be solved, he would not have with to worry because I'd take care of everything.

 

**NOW**

'' Where were you ? as soon i'm back a angry younger brother is shoutuhing questions like a dad about my whereabouts.

'' At a bar, driking '' the confrontation with Sam in the bathroom ealier brought the worst memories that took years to be buried, and nothing like a bottle of Jack to forget and now all I want most is to sleep in peace.

'' I thought, are not you ashamed? an omega spending the night out? ''

'' Leave me alone Sam '' I say when I lie down without taking the boots off on the bed nearest the door.

'' While you were prostituting I researched and found us a case '

'' I'm listening'' let him talk, Sam loves the sound of his voice. And suddenly I feel the weight on the bed and his eyes staring at me, not again.

'' Dean '' he is whynning for God's sake.

'' What Sammy? '' I turn to face him and what I see makes my heart stop for a minute, he's looking at me with such adoration and devotion as if I was the most important thing in the world, what kept him going.  
He turns up on me, but without putting his whole weight leaning on his elbows, I stopped waiting for the next move and surprised me with the delicacy of how spends his giant hands on my face. His floppy bangs fall on puppy's dog face and his eyes shine in a mixed green and hazel.

'' I want you dean '' his voice hoarse as if he was crying hot on my neck, shivers going through my body.  
'' Sam please '' and his index finger covering my lips.  
'' Please, I just want you to be mine '' His gaze is so intense I feel hypnotized and my mouth is not acting according to my brain more, and see myself telling the honest truth.  
'' I'm Yours '' these seven letters that seem so harmless carry a weight able to change everything, and they just sealed my fate right now.

'' Body and soul '' one of his hands holding my wrists over my head, my mind screaming me to run. I feel trapped, mesmerized by his eyes like a snake staring at me, my heart racing and feel the air escape from my lungs.  
A devil smirk cross my face, maybe i'm crazy or ready to die.  
''hey Sammy ?''. when he looks at me with hopefull eyes I felt bad for a second.  
''yeah Dean '' bringing my mouth near his hear to tell a secreat i whisper  
'' Derek already owned my body and soul ''

I felt pain, maybe I really deserve it. The bones of my body breaking into the hands of my brother echoed through the room. The worst part was looking at the boy's face for whom I would die in a heartbeat and see the satisfaction in his eyes to make me bleed. At the time I mentioned Derek, the Alpha I fell in love with and had the heart ripped out of his body by Sam, I knew it would hurt Sammy. Not guilty but frustration, because even with him dead I still saying no..  
I don't regret it, he hurt me too, we are brothers and it happens all the time, we fight.  
When Sam closed his hands around my neck and felt the oxygen leaving my body my gaze stared at him, until the last second when darkness sought me.  
_Sammy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the following chapters I'm making a big change on the brothers relationship .  
> If you guys have any ideas please share with me.


End file.
